753rd Time's the Charm
by quillpen7495
Summary: Life at Hogwarts will never be the same; Follow James and Lily through their time at Hogwarts. oneshot


Hello!

A short and sweet James/Lily oneshot

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :-(

_Flashback:_

_A red-haired eleven-year old Lily Evans was walking along the train station, looking for Platform 1 ¾. Not noticing where she was going, she ran into another luggage cart._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lily cried, picking up a long wrapped package that looked oddly like a broom. "Let me help you with that!"_

_The boy on the floor got up, ruffled his messy hair, and promptly stated: "You're a muggle-born, aren't you?"_

_Lily nodded. "Is that bad?"_

"_No, it's fine. Just… do you need help finding platform 13/4?_

"_Actually, I do!" Lily clapped her hands happily, ecstatic that she would finally get to see a magical train._

"_You run through that wall, right there" James said, pointing at the space between platforms 1 and 2._

"_Thanks!" Lily skipped happily off to the wall._

_She had gotten inside and settled herself in a compartment with a book and a pudding cup when James, Sirius and Remus walked by._

"_Hey! It's you again!" Sirius said._

"_You know her?"James asked._

"_Yeah, his mom screeched at mine at the train station; something about mudbloods. What are those?" Lily asked confusedly._

"_Ahhhhh!!!!!" James shouted. "There's a bug in your pudding cup!"_

_Lily looked startledly downward, and James grabbed a glop of pudding and smushed it on her nose, and ran._

_The rest of first year, the Marauders proved their prowess as pranksters, by focusing there prestigious skill on Lily._

_Needless to say, Lily and James had a very… odd relationship; but hey, tease the one you like, right? _

"Hey Sirius!" A messy-haired James Potter whispered. "See that girl?"

"Which one?" Sirius asked, winking at a nearby brunette. "We're standing in the Great Hall! There's lots of girls"

"The red-haired one." James sighed dreamily. "The one with the green eyes that looks kind of like Evans."

"That IS Evans you dolt!" Sirius laughed, hitting James upside the head.

The aforementioned girl was currently struggling with her overstuffed backpack, which had just split.

"What about Evans, mate?" Sirius said, chewing a drumstick.

"She looks… different." James sighed once more. "A good different"

"Hey Evans!" Sirius shouted.

The one and only Lily Evans walked over to Sirius.

"Just because your mom screeches at my mom about the inferiority of muggles every year does NOT imply that we are best friends, Black."

"This is important!!!" Sirius whined.

"Fine. What do you want this time? My supply of chocolate? Flavored floss? What did you use that for anyway?"

"It was crucial for our plot to dye Snivelly's hair… aaanyway's, James wants to ask you something." Sirius said, shoving James in front.

"Uh… uh… do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me Lily?" James stuttered.

"James."

"Yeah?" James asked hopefully.

"We're second years. We don't have Hogsmeade." Lily said patiently.

"Oh"

And so it began.

THIRD YEAR

"So Evans!" James Potter came skipping up to Lily.

"What Potter?" Lily said, thoroughly fed up with two years of pranks.

"Well, we're in third year!" James said, still disgustingly cheerful.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Potter!" Lily sighed exasperatedly.

"So, now that we're in third year, we have Hogsmeade!" James said, coming to the crux of his conversation.

"Your point?" Lily asked.

"Go with me Evans?" James said.

"Potter?" Lily said evenly.

"Yes?" James said hopefully.

"You have pranked me for 2 years, and have been nothing but an insensitive git. NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!!!" Lily started calmly, and then started shouting.

"You could have just said no." James walked off still happy. "You'll give in eventually, Evans!"

FOURTH YEAR

"Go out with me Evans?" James said hopefully.

Lily was already walking off.

"In your dreams Potter!"

"I'll hold you to that promise!"

"Hey, Hogsmeade's this weekend!" James pointed out.

"So?" Lily said.

"Go with me?" James said.

"This is the 250th time you've asked me Potter!" Lily screamed, stomping off.

"Does that mean yes?" James called after her.

"Ow!!!!! You didn't have to throw a book at me!"

FIFTH YEAR

"Evans, it has been proven that people who are lonely die faster" James said triumphantly.

"I care… why?" Lily said, hands on her hips.

"Well, if you go out with me, you don't have to hang around that Alice Prewett girl… andherbrothers!" James said the last part fast.

"I will talk to whomever I want to, and for your information, the Prewetts are my FRIENDS!" Lily said huffily.

"Lily?"

"What do you want Potter"

Hug

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT POTTER!!!!!

"It's National Hug Day!"

Hug

slap

"Ow!"

"Hey Lily?" James asked.

"What?"

"If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

"No, but if I had a tazer I would

"Liiillllyy!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL POTTER!!!!!"

"THESE ARE THE GIRL'S DORMITORIES!

"Oh. Well anyways, listen to this. If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together!"

"Well Potter, I kind of like how it is; with N and O together.

"Bollocks"

SIXTH YEAR

"Lily?"

"What, Sirius"

"Will you go out with James? He keeps on whining about how you are ignoring the burning passion between the two of you."

"Tell him to piss off."

"Go out with me Lily!"

"This is the 679th time!!!!!! NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!!!!! NOT IF IT WAS A CHOICE BETWEEN YOU AND THE GIANT SQUID!"

"Fine. Be that way."

crickets

"Lily, I need to borrow a quill."

silence

"Liiiiillllllly!!!"

silence

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"What do you want POTTER!!!!!!"

"You."

SEVENTH YEAR

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yes"

"I know you don't like me, bu… Yes? You said yes?!?!?!!"

"mhm"

James faints

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
